Wrong Night
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Colette and Ric share company in Albie's but are interrupted by the one person they wish did not overhear.


**Note:** Trying to cope with the imminent loss of Colette by letting fic overtake my mind. This fluff was subconsciously probably brought on by Louise's 'Girl Talk' - for you too, bonkers buddy. I'll get back to my chapters now.

* * *

><p><p>

Ric was sitting in a booth by himself when her eyes found him in Albie's. Landing on the seat opposite him, Colette barely took a breath prior to launching into her reason for appearing. The words came out at breakneck speed and she could see he struggled to follow at the beginning,

"Serena is worrying me. There aren't many people she confides in but you are probably my best bet. I know you and she had a thing going, I don't have a clue if you still do but can we talk?"

His eyebrows had scrunched together the most when she spoke about the potential secret relationship, "What?"

"Don't act coy, Serena told me most mornings after it."

"Why?" Their evenings were lovely but they always went to places there was little chance of being seen. To hear that she had openly told someone was a shock. He did not usually answer with only one word questions but as always he acted completely out of character where Serena was concerned.

"She needed to ask someone, ultimately me - for some reason she enjoys thinking I have a long and interesting relationship history - what my stance on casual friends with benefits was. I put two and two together and she admitted it. From then on it became natural for her to describe the date nights; don't worry, she stopped before things got steamy."

She was not sure how or when her friendship with Serena had got to that level of honesty but she never questioned it. That first admission had taken place after Colette found her alone in the locker room which was rare enough to begin the questions. She never named Ric, tried to claim she was requiring advice for a friend, until Colette asked her outright if they had progressed in their relationship.

"Good to know, but they were not dates - we weren't dating," That was something they were clear about - they had friendly meals or went for a drink, then went to his home or a hotel afterwards. In the morning she would usually be gone before he woke yet they continued to meet. They were nothing more than friends who had sex often, "What do you want to talk about?"

"She hasn't said a kind word to me in weeks, I've heard the gossip about what happened the first day Adrienne was admitted but that turned her against me." Timings had coincided so badly that both Colette and Ric had only realised about the violence through other people. Colette had been summoning up the courage to bring this to his attention for several days but had bailed until now, a small part of her had been hoping Serena would have made some effort each time but no luck.

"I suppose that fits..." He commented, as he swirled the liquid around the bottom of his glass.

"You haven't had sex with her since that day either?" Colette was used to saying whatever she was thinking about Serena and Ric's relationship to her friend that it didn't occur that he may not be the same.

Ric shook his head. There had been previous weeks in which they had not slept together but thinking deeply about it, they had not gone this long since their first time. If anything they had been getting more frequent and he became excited by the prospect of spending time with her, whether as part of the date or what happened behind locked doors. He had believed she was getting the support she needed over Adrienne from Colette and was stunned at the revelation she was ignoring her also.

They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they only looked up after hearing a small cough, to see Serena leaning against the chair. The small group had participated in their fair share of arguments with one another but they had not seen Serena quite as cold and angry as in that second.

"So this is what friendship means to you both?"

She had been sitting in the booth behind them for a couple of minutes - enough to understand they were speaking specifically about her. Raf had decided to go home instead of fulfilling his offer of a drink after work so she had came alone, refusing to ask anyone else as she wanted to forget everything. If she had brought Ric or Colette then the night would have been a constant barrage of asking how she and Adrienne were.

To see them together, drinking and talking like best friends, hurt. They could have asked her earlier if she wanted to join them, she would have turned them down but at least she would feel wanted. She did not expect them to be looking to intently at each other out leaning in quite as much though which took her breath away when she caught sight of them - they clearly wanted to be left alone until she interrupted. Even if there was nothing going on between them - she prayed on everything that there wasn't because she was growing attached to knowing them separately - she was furious they gossiped about her.

Running a hand through her long hair, Colette answered, "It isn't like that. We are worried about you."

"Oh, lay off it! I am fine until people talk about my intimate, personal life behind my back!"

Colette let out a harsh laugh at her statement, "Exactly! We know your life. For some reason though, you told me that if I dare go near your mother then I would be facing the job centre quicker than I can say 'blood tests'. You suddenly trust Fletch and Raf more than us, when the last I recall you barely cared that they exist. You haven't spent the night with Ric even though you used to say the anticipation for that kept you going. I don't understand what has happened Serena!"

A few nearby patrons were glancing across to the raised voices but none of the trio noticed. Ric was staring down at his almost-empty glass, trying not to think too deeply into Colette's comment about the other woman looking forward to their nights. He knew how he felt about them but always believed that she only sought him out for something to take her mind off home. He thought maybe she had grew tired or uncomfortable in regards to their arrangement, that was what he was putting her silence down to.

Glaring once more at Colette, Serena bit the inside of her cheek, trying to hide how upset she felt over being betrayed like this "I can't believe _you_ of all people would sink so low. It's alright, I'll leave you now to get back to your loved-up gazes and bitching." With that parting shot aimed at Ric, she walked out the front door. He had not said a word to defend his actions or at least defend her reactions since she had made her presence known.

Looking at the person opposite with a deep sigh the two that remained both stood up and followed her exit. They understood why she would think this was not the first time they had spoken about her so knew they had to explain. The sharp wind caught them by surprise as they looked around the space for the other female. They found her heading in the direction of the hospital car park and soon got close as she slowed to regain her breath.

"Serena, would you let us speak?" At the sound of Ric's voice she paused, knowing if he were to talk then there was a high chance she would listen. As much as she liked Colette when she was annoyed the shrill voice went straight through her; Ric hardly ever raised his volume at her. It was one of the qualities she found hugely appealing about him.

"There is nothing between myself and Colette, if that is what you are thinking. That would be ludicrous, no offence of course to her but it wouldn't be right. We needed to figure out what was wrong with you but this is the first time she and I have had a conversation in weeks. I would never treat you like that, and it pains me a little to know you think I could."

She picked some strands of her short hair from her eyes after the wind blew it across, "You were still talking about me tonight though. Regardless of anything else and I know you would not have shared very much, you didn't ask me. Neither of you simply asked me what was going on."

Colette could feel the beginnings of a headache starting over the scene playing out in front of her. As the moonlight shone down on the empty car park, she broke the silence while Serena avoided looking at them both. Getting into her line of sight words just began to fall from her lips once more.

"You are one of the best friends I could hope for but you can be the most infuriating. I know you don't pay attention usually when I'm mad but you will today! You can't get annoyed at us for not asking when we get threatened or yelled at on those occasions. Ric, Serena hates Italian food but could never work out how to tell you as you keep taking her to them. Serena, how can you not see that you will not find a person more devoted to you than Ric? And Ric... Ric, Serena is completely in love with you."

She really had not thought it through and realised it could have been said much better. Serena stood staring at Colette, shaking her head in disbelief before turning around and hastily moving away from the two again.

The other woman stayed glued to the spot, hating whichever part of her being could not control what came out of her mouth. Ric's hand was rubbing the side of his face, trying to come to terms with what had been said. He continued to do so until he realised he didn't need to consider it, he had to make sure Serena was okay. Whether what had been announced was the truth or not, she was his friend and he could not wish her to be alone whilst feeling this emotional.

* * *

><p><p>

Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. The grip was loose but it did the job.

"Get off me!" She screamed at him, her brain starting to recall all the times he had ran those soft hands over every curve of her body.

Dropping it as if he were touching hot coals they stared at one another. "Is what she said true?"

"Yes, sorry but Italian cuisine is my least favourite."

Her sarcasm annoyed him at the best of times, never mind during a potentially life-changing conversation. "Be serious, are you in love with me?"

"I can't believe she said that. What right does she have to when it is absolutely none of her business?!"

"Serena! Are you?" He commanded of her - for the first time in months allowing his frustration to come out in words rather than waiting to have a release in bed with this same female.

Angry tears were building in the corners of her eyes and she could feel them preparing to fall. "How would me answering either way fix things? If I am, it won't matter because you cannot stand me after this display and we will just enter into a very awkward situation. Whereas if I say no, you won't believe me because of a bloody nurse!"

He could count on one hand the number of times he had seen her cry and it had been exclusively about either her mother of after Edward broke her. The recent episodes containing tears had been in situations where he could wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head as she shuffled closer to his body under the bedsheets. That was not possible now no matter how much he would be able to handle her better like that, this was partially his fault. "A bloody nurse who saught me out because she is scared that you are not coping."

Her voice almost broke as she replied, "She should get her own life instead of meddling in mine."

Ric looked at her without saying a word before leaning in and kissing her. In the split-second when contact was made, she expected it to be bruising and over quickly, but it wasn't. His lips were tender and moved carefully across her own, making it obvious that she could pull back if desired. His hand travelled to the back of her neck and the additional touch caused her negative feelings to dissipate further.

Separating their lips but not moving his face far away he whispered, "Truth now."

Taking numerous deep breaths, she finally let him know how she felt, "I cannot let you and Colette be a part of this. I need people who don't care, don't like me enough to run after me when the whole mess gets too much."

"Serena, we want to help you. I want to be in every part of your life even when you think I could turn against you. I don't want to be just some comfort sex, and I have an inclination you feel similarly." He had this one chance to make her see sense, "I love you."

"You won't when you see me screaming at my own mother or-"

Ric did not hesitate to stop her mid-sentence and comment on her claims, "I will."

Serena looked up to the sky, the stars shining through the clouds, merging together as her vision clouded with unshed tears. "But-"

"No, no 'what if', 'but' or 'I can't', I am not going anywhere. Will you let Colette be the other person you can turn to? She really does care about you and Adrienne." He would never want to be the only one she felt comfortable with, and it was obvious Colette would be devastated to lose the friendship.

She closed her eyes and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "My mother prefers the pair of you to me. You should fall in love with Colette and take mum with you, and I could have a hassle-free life."

"Not my type. I like the petulant, angry, controlling sort," he joked, pressing their lips together again as he held her close.

* * *

><p><p>

They found Colette perched on a wooden bench nearby, looking down at her clasped hands until she heard the footsteps. Serena stalled by turning to face Ric but he raised a brow, and gently nudged in the direction of her friend who was rising to her feet.

Playing with her necklace, Serena avoided eye contact as she muttered an apology.

Colette tried to ease the tension a little by taking on some blame herself, "I should be first to apologise. I felt I had to know if you were letting him be close, or if it was just me that had hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, it is just easier in times like this to deal with it alone."

"Don't shut us out again." Colette chastised her, pulling her into a hug. The Deputy CEO was not a great fan of such a display of affection but on this occasion it felt right.

"Bloody nurse," Serena murmured against her friend's neck.

"I swear this must be some weird term of endearment, you say it all too often."

Serena took a step backwards, next to Ric who placed a hand on the small of her back without thinking about it. "I need to get home, but I wouldn't refuse the company of two mentally-competent adults to drink a bottle of expensive wine with."

"It's okay, you two can for once spend all that time together without you stressing about not being home." Colette gave her a look that said there would be no persuading her on the matter. She knew that was the reason Serena left him in the morning, in her mind it wasn't a choice: her mother would always be more important than her own pleasures, and to leave her for so many hours felt cold-hearted. Adrienne probably would not even realise half the time who was in the house but when she did the absence of Serena caused more strife for everyone.

"Only if you are sure." Serena wasn't sure herself though, that was the problem. Colette leaving them alone would mean this was it, their relationship was real and theirs to share.

She loved Ric, wanted to be with him for as long as possible but their relationship was moving to the next level - a place she had promised not to go back to after Edward. Falling for Ric had been so unexpected that she had to tell Colette when she realised. There was now a small part that wished she hadn't so that this night would not have occurred, and she could have continued sleeping with him with no thoughts of how she may accidentally hurt him.

"Of course I am. Do I still get to know about your evenings or does that stop now that you have admitted your feelings? I am a bored, single female in need of romantic stories."

"I still need someone to complain to about him," she replied before pausing, "You should go back to Albie's, I'm sure there was at least one man checking you out and wondering why you were stuck with this old one."

"Hey, enough of the 'old'!" Ric interjected, rolling his eyes at Serena who smiled sweetly in response.

"Was he cute?"

"Very." She was yet to grasp what Colette's 'type' was as the two she knew - Fletch and Guy - were totally different from each other, but the tall stranger had certainly been easy to stare at for the few seconds she had.

"I want all the details tomorrow!" Colette turned her head back around and winked, scrunching her hair in her hand to give it extra volume. She was not 'easy' but she liked to flirt and anything more was a bonus as long as the man in question was not a murderous psychopath.

"Are you okay?" Ric asked, cupping her cheek with his palm.

"Why do you put up with so much of my nonsense and don't just say it's because you love me?"

"You deserve to feel happy, or at least at peace, with what life throws at you. I think you need support to do that and it would break me to watch you fall apart."

She rested a hand on his chest, feeling the lull of his heartbeat beneath. "I do love you, I haven't told you that yet but I do. I'm not worth yours."

Ric gently pressed his lips to her forehead before speaking. "Can we go home and I will cook you dinner and spend the rest of time, from this second on, trying to show exactly how much you are worth?"

She gave a slight upturn of her mouth and nodded. The way he said 'home' had been so natural that neither questioned it, all they wanted was to stay with each other. Under it all she knew he had made that plan so that she could have time to check on her mother, he understood her situation exactly. It would be the first time since Adrienne moved in that he set foot in the house. She was worried that they might start with the passionate side of their relationship and Serena would hear her mother making noise and the moment would be gone. He seemed to not harbour any of these apprehensions and she would maybe even go as far as saying he would stay the night without being physical straight away.

Lacing fingers through his, Ric's hand was warm against her skin which made her realise how cold she was, having only wore a thin coat to work. As usual he could see right through her walls and saw her begin to shiver. Pulling her against his side he draped his arm around her as they walked to the car park. They instinctively knew their next disagreement would be about which car to go in or whether to drive separately, it would be so typically them. He didn't know whether to trust her behind the wheel so tried to manoeuvre them to his car but was overruled quickly when she worked out what he was doing.

"Ric, we are going to my house, it makes sense to just take my car! Why do you not use common sense on a daily basis?" He shook his head, reminding himself that her redeeming features were simply hiding under the need to be correct.

"You must think I will be spending the night, or else how do I get back here?"

"If you don't play nicely, you will not be going anywhere, for the whole night or otherwise," she said, smirking as the silent argument in him was lost at the feel of her fingers toying with the waistband of his trousers. Her other hand was rummaging in her bag for keys while the one around him succeeded in finding a small gap of skin between the waistband and his shirt. Serena felt content which she had not experienced in several months, if not years. It was all down to letting people inside her head - a concept she knew would be difficult to get used to, but she was willing to try.


End file.
